svenska_kalle_ankafandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Lista över Don Rosas serier
Don Rosa har gjort 86 serier. Lista Datum-Titel-Originaltitel-Titelkaraktär-Teckningar-Manus 1987-07 Solens son The Son of the Sun Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1987-08 Företagarna som inte förtog sig Nobody’s Business Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1987-10 Ett mytologiskt menageri Mythological Menagerie Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1987-12 Väl bilbehållen Recalled Wreck Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1987-12 Pengaflödet Cash Flow Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1988 En gran att minnas Fir-Tree Fracas Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1988-02 Samling vid pumpan Fit to be pied Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1988-04 Den stora skvimptävlingen Oolated Duck Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1988-05 Nyheterna som spred sig The Paper Chase Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Gary Leach 1988-06 Sista släden till Dawson Last sled to Dawson Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1988-07 Upprymda drömmar Rocket Reverie Kalle Anka Don Rosa Gary Leach 1988-07 Träna och tjäna Fiscal Fitness Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Gary Leach 1988-08 Tre stilfulla skolkare Metaphorically Spanking Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1988-10 Krokodilsamlaren The Crocodile Collector Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1988-11 En bergvinnare Fortune On The Rocks Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1989-05 Åter till Avskyvärld Return to Plain Awful Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1989-07 Medaljens baksida The Curse of Nostrildamus Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1989-08 Hans Majestät Joakim His Majesty, McDuck Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1990-03 Glömd glädje Forget me not Kajsa Anka Don Rosa Ruud Straatman 1990-03 Saligare att giva Give unto others Kalle Anka Don Rosa Arno Buitink 1990-03 På ett silverfat On a silver platter Joakim von Anka Don Rosa, Mau Heymans 1990-04 Inbillad utbildning Making the grade Kalle Anka Don Rosa Jan Kruse 1990-04 Konsten att hitta rätt Leaky Luck Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Evert Geradts 1990-04 Gnagande bekymmer The Pied Piper of Duckburg Oppfinnar-Jocke Don Rosa, Carl Barks Don Rosa, Carl Barks 1990-04 Back in Time for a Dime Back in Time for a Dime Duck Tales Cosme Quartieri, Robert Bat Don Rosa 1990-06 Pengagruvan The Money Pit Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1990-11 Trädgårdens Michelangelo Master Landscapist Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1991 När tiden står stilla On Stolen Time Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1991 När ankan föll till jorden The Duck Who Fell To Earth Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1991 Under glaskupan Treasure Under Glass Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1991 Vägen till Xanadu Return To Xanadu Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1991 Fönsterputsaren på von Anka-skrapan Incident At McDuck Tower Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1991 Kampen om skogarna War Of The Wendigo Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1991-10 Ön vid tidens ände Island At The Edge Of Time Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1992 Sammel Stark slår till igen Super Snooper Strikes Again Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1992-08 Den siste av klanen von Anka The Last Of The Clan McDuck Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1992-08 Mississippis betvingare The Master Of The Mississippi Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1992-11 Vagabonden i Vilda Västern The Buckaroo Of The Badlands Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1993 Kopparbergens konung The King Of The Copper Hill Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa von Anka-borgens godsherre The New Laird Of Castle Mcduck Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1993 Afrikas Anka The Terror Of The Transvaal Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1993 I näbbdjurets drömspår The Dreamtime Duck Of The Never Never Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa Bibliotekets beskyddare The Guardians Of The Lost Library Gröngölingarna Don Rosa Don Rosa 1993 En argonaut i Klondike The Argonaut Of White Agony Creek Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1993 En miljardär i högländerna The Billionaire Of Dismal Downs Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1994 På väg till Lillehammer From Duckburg To Lillehammer Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1994 Enslingen i von Anka-palatset The Recluse Of McDuck Manor Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1994-03 Fort Ankeborgs försvarare The Invader Of Fort Duckburg Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1994-04 Världens rikaste anka The Richest Duck In The World Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1994-05 Ankan som inte fanns The Duck Who Never Was Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1995 En nutida Krösus The Treasury Of Croesus Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1995-03 Allt löser sig The Universal Solvent Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1995-06 En krona för ditt öde Of Ducks And Dimes And Destinies Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1995-09 När Yukons hjärtan glimmar Hearts Of The Yukon Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1995-09 Den krympande miljonären The Incredible Shrinking Tightwad Joakim von Anka 1995-10 För mycket spänning Gyro's Beagletrap Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1995-10 Columbus hemliga kartor The Lost Charts Of Columbus Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1996-05 En anka vid kung Arturs hov The Once And Future Duck Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1996-06 De tio avatarernas skatt The Treasure Of The Ten Avatars Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1996-08 I tyngdlagens namn A Matter Of Some Gravity Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1996-12 Hämnaren i Bluff City The Vigilante Of Pizen Bluff Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1996 En alldeles särskild gåva A Little Something Special Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1997-01 Rymd-fulingarna anfaller Attack Of The Hideous Space Monsters Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1997-02 De tre steglitsornas tecken The Sign Of The Triple Distelfink Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1997-05 De små, små detaljerna An Eye For Detail Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1997-07 Eldorados siste härskare The Last Lord Of Eldorado Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1997-10 H.O.K.U.S.P.O.K.U.S.T.U.G.G. W.H.A.D.A.L.O.T.T.A.J.A.R.G.O.N. Gröngölingarna Don Rosa Don Rosa 1998-05 Farbror Joakim och Svarte Riddaren The Black Knight Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1998-12 En cowboy på Cutty Sark The Cowboy Captain of the Cutty Sark Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1999-03-01 Holländarens hemlighet The Dutchman's Secret Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1999-07-26 Flykten från Förbjudna Dalen Escape from Forbidden Valley Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1999-10-03 Mynt på villovägar The Coin Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 1999-11-29 Jakten efter Kalevala Quest for Kalevala Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2000-09 Tre caballeros kommer tillbaka The Three Caballeros Ride Again Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2000-09 Till attack! Attaaaaaack! Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2001-05 En banbrytare i Panama The Sharpie of the Culebra Cut Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2001-05-21 Ligan möter bingen The Beagle Boys vs. The Money Bin Björnligan Don Rosa, Dan Shane Don Rosa 2001-10-22 Korsfararkungarnas krona The Crown of the Crusader Kings Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2002-03 Glöm det! Forget It! Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2002-05 Den första uppfinningen Gyro's First Invention Oppfinnar-Jocke Don Rosa Don Rosa 2002-12-02 Ett fantastiskt drömliv The Dream of a Lifetime Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2003-10-17 Oskattbart skräp Thrash and Treasure Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2004-02-20 Brev hemifrån, eller Den gamla borgens nya hemlighet A Letter from Home Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2004-06-24 Svarte Riddaren glorpar igen The Black Knight GLORPS again! Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2004-12 The Starstruck Duck The Starstruck Duck Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2005-01-17 Sju caballeros (minus fyra) vågade livet The Magnificent Seven (Minus Four) Caballeros Kalle Anka Don Rosa Don Rosa 2006-05 Fången vid Ångestfloden Prisoner of White Agony Creek Joakim von Anka Don Rosa Don RosaKategori:Don Rosa Kategori:Listor Kategori:Serier